


Eskimo Kisses

by stitchez



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Flushed Romance | Matesprits, GamTav Day, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 23:46:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4412624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stitchez/pseuds/stitchez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eskimo kisses and sleepy matesprites for GamTav day! That's literally it to tbh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eskimo Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> I mostly started writing this for my friend (Enbyrd on tumblr) who dragged me back into PBJ hell and I wanted to write something for them and came up with this flushed mess. I might have a companion fic on the way if I can figure out how to write it thats Tavros <3 Gamzee Karkat so stay tuned I guess?
> 
> I haven't written in a long while and this is my first Homestuck fic so hopefully it's okay!

Nights like this were the best in Tavros' opinion. He likes to think Gamzee would agree though.

 

‘JuSt lEt mE GeT My sNoOzE On, 30 mInUtEs tOpS.’'

 

The other troll is sprawled across his fronds, limbs in disarray and snoring noisily as he'd been doing for the last 2 hours. Long past his promised nap was supposed to end but the brownblood hadn't had the heart to wake his matesprite. 2 hours was a long time to just be leaning back and being used as a pillow though and even he was starting to get restless. Plus they hadn't finished their game of fiduspawn and it looked like the monsters were going to start eating his husktop soon.

 

“hEY, hEY, uMM GAMZEE,” Tavros reached down and patted the mass of curls gently. “uMM COULD YOU,,, wAKE UP NOW, mAYBE,”

 

His efforts are rewarded with a long sleepy groan and an arm lifting lazily before flopping back down and landing limply on Tavros' chest causing him to laugh. A few more gentle tugs and pokes at the high bloods hair, shoulders and back finally has the gangly clown rolling onto his back with a yawn. Despite the fact his face was resting half on the floor his facepaint isn’t smudged at all.

 

“MoThErFuCkIn, AlReAdY HaLf aN HoUr?”

 

“uM, 2 UH…, 2 HOURS ACTUALLY,,,”

 

A slow lazy blink, “ReAlLy?” A grin that could not be described as anything less than shit eating crawled its way across Gamzee's lips. “ShIiIiT, yOu mUsT Be sOmE BeSt oF ThE KiNd oF MoThErFuCkInG MiRaClEs tAvBrO.” Tavros doesn't even get to finish his flushed sputtering before Gamzee has rearranged himself to be sitting on his lap, prongs gripping Tavros' horns loosely as he leans in.

 

“ThE BeSt,” he insists rubbing their cartilaginous nubstogether. “GoNnA HaVe tO PrEaCh mY SlAm oN AlL AbOuT HoW SwEeT YoU ArE, gImMe a tImE To gEt tHiS AlL Up aNd sEt iN My tHiNkPaN.”

 

“sLAM POETRY IS SUPPOSED UHH… iT SHOULD BE IN THE HEAT OF THE UM.,,, tHE MOMENT,” Tavros protests, rubbing noses back.

 

“FuCk's rIgHt, GoT Me.” He leans back with a lazy grin, “MiRaClEs uP In hErE SoOn lAyInG DoWn sIcK RhYmEs jUsT YoU WaIt.”. Its a slow process, all long sleepy and lazy limbs, but he's eventually standing and offering his prongs to his matesprite who takes them with a bright grin. They're both used to this by now , a gentle tug and hug and Tavros is in his four wheel device in no time with Gamzee swooping in for one last eskimo kiss followed by a slow sweet real kiss to his talk blaster as well.

 

“LeT’S Go bE SeEiNg aBoUt tHe kInD Of mIrAcUlOuS BeAsTs wE CaN MaKe tHeN.” He lazily leans on the four wheel device, pushing Tavros back over to the table even though they both know the help isn’t needed.

 

“hAHA THEN UM, tHEN WE CAN FINISH THE NIGHT WITH …, wITH A ROUSING ROUND OF SLAM POETRY,” Tavros grins back happily, already picking up the game where they left off. He jumps slightly when Gamzee nuzzles his face against his neck briefly, glad the designs are sealed so well and gets a kiss to the cheek from behind in apology.

 

“WiNnEr gEtS AlL SoRtS Of tHe bEsT KiNd oF ReD KiSsInG,” Gamzee declares before flopping down with a honk, that slow easy smile still there. There’s a pause, some stuttered and flustered laughter before Tavros agrees.

 

With that sort of prize they’re both winners after all.


End file.
